


The Met

by directorsharpie



Series: Dating through time [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Smut, The legends go to the Met gala, ava panics about meeting the celebrities, sara is super soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 05:59:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18910984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/directorsharpie/pseuds/directorsharpie
Summary: When a magical fugitive finds itself at the Met Gala 2019, the Legends have no choice but to capture it. Sara and Ava get a little distracted and leave it to the others to capture the fugitive.





	The Met

“Okay we have a hit, the Met Gala 2019, Gideon has picked up some magical presence there, we need to go and find out what it is,” Sara said to the rest of the team who were all gathered around the screen on the bridge. “Z I need you to hack into their system and put our names on the list so we can get inside and make sure that we’re all sat on different tables so that we can cover more areas,” Sara said and Zari nodded her head at the Captain before walking away to her room, where her computer was. 

The rest of the team headed over to the fabrication room to get an outfit, whilst Sara stayed where she was. 

“Gideon can you get me a line through to Ava please?” Sara asked and the AI did it instantaneously and Ava’s face appeared on the screen in front of her, she had a small smile on her face and her hair was tied back into a messy ponytail, which wasn’t how she had it when she left Sara that morning. 

“Hey babe is everything okay?” Ava asked with slight concern in her voice, Sara just nodded her head. 

“Yeah everything is great, I was just calling to see what you’re up to,” Sara said and Ava’s concern turned into suspicion, she could tell that the legends were up to something and most of the time it never ended well for her because she always had to go and clean up their mess; which resulted in mountains of paperwork. 

“I’m just finishing off the paperwork from the mission this morning, why what have you done?” Ava asked and Sara just chuckled at the fact that her girlfriend thought that they had gotten themselves into some sort of trouble. 

“We haven’t done anything, yet. I was wondering if you wanted to join us on the mission, we’re headed to the Met Gala,” Sara said and Ava’s eyes lit up at the thought of her being able to go to the Met Gala. 

“Yes absolutely, let me just let Gary know that I’m coming to help you guys out, I’ll be on the Waverider soon,” Ava said the excitement clear in her voice and it brought a smile onto Sara’s face. 

The Captain moved away from the screen when it turned black and made her way over to Zari’s room. She knocked on the door and waited for the hacker to say that she could come in, Gideon opened the doors when Zari gave her the all clear and Sara stepped into the room 

“I’m almost done I just need to move a couple of people around on the seating plan,” Zari said not taking her eyes off of the screen. 

“Could you add Ava to the list and make sure we’re sat together please,” Sara said and Zari nodded her head. Around a minute later Gideon announced through the speakers that Ava had arrived on the bridge. “Thanks Gideon.”

Sara left Zari’s room and went to find her girlfriend, just as she was about to walk through the doorway to the bridge she crashed into Ava, stumbling backwards a little before the taller woman grabbed her arm to stop her from falling. 

“Hey,” Sara said with a smile on her face as she looked at her girlfriend, who was still holding onto her arm. Sara moved closer to Ava and closed the distance between their faces as she pressed her lips against Ava’s. “We have to go pick out some clothes, Z said the theme is camp so I’m guessing that means we have to go extra fancy,” Sara said before grabbing onto Ava’s hand and pulled her towards the fabrication room. 

When they arrived in the room where Ray and Nate were putting their shoes on. 

“Absolutely not, you either stick to the theme or there is no point in going,” Ava said when she saw that the two men were wearing simple black suits. Ray and Nate looked at one another before turning their attention back to Ava. 

“Theme? What theme? What are you talking about?” Nate questioned and Ava just rolled her eyes. 

“The Met Gala has a theme every year did Zari not tell you about the theme?” Ava said and Sara turned her head to look at her girlfriend with a smirk on her face. 

“Who knew Director Sharpe likes the Met Gala,” Sara teased with a smirk on her face, Ava just rolled her eyes at her girlfriend and made her way over to the fabricator to pick some clothes to wear. Nate and Ray quickly chose something else to wear and once they were done Sara had a dress fabricated. 

Everyone went to their rooms to get ready and when Sara walked back to her room with her dress in her hand, she saw Ava standing in front of the mirror looking at her outfit. 

“Oh my god,” Sara said when she saw her girlfriends outfit. She dumped her dress on the end of the bed and made her way over to Ava, she wrapped her arms around the Directors waist and looked at her outfit in the mirror. She was wearing a white suit that had thin horizontal lines running all over the suit, in the colors of the pride flag. Her white stilettos were placed on the floor at her side of the bed and Sara made a metal note to wear some heels too so she didn’t feel too small by Ava’s side. 

Ava turned around in Sara’s arms to reveal that she wasn’t actually wearing anything under the blazer that was being held together by a single button. When Sara noticed that detail her fingers moved up to undo the button but before she could do anything Ava brought her hands up to Sara’s wrists and gently pulled them away from her. 

“Later, we have a mission to complete,” Ava said and moved away from Sara and sat on her side of the bed to put her shoes on. “Stop staring babe, get dressed.” Sara made a mock salute and grabbed the dress from the end of the bed. She slipped on the gray dress, it was covered in glitter that shimmered in the light making it look multicolored. The dress hugged her hips and ended just above her knees, the neckline was low cut and ended just under her boobs. She quickly scraped her hair back into a low sleek bun, and put in some diamond earrings. 

Ava turned to look at Sara when she finished getting ready herself, her jaw dropped open slightly at the sight of her girlfriend in her outfit. Sara sat on the bed next to Ava and the taller woman pulled her into a kiss immediately. But then pulled away after a few seconds. 

“After the mission,” Ava said gently tapping Sara’s nose, she stood up from the bed and pulled Sara up with her. 

“Gideon have everyone meet on the bridge please,” Sara said as she slipped her feet into her high heels. They looked at one another and then at themselves in the mirror before making their way over to the bridge. When they arrived Sara was surprised to see that the rest of the team were already there waiting for them. She looked around at everyone and saw that Ray and Nate were back in their original suits, mick was also wearing a plain black suit, John refused to join the mission and claimed that he would wait on the ship. Zari was wearing a tight black dress that ended just above her knees and Charlie was wearing a black suit that matched the boys’. 

“Why are you all dressed like that?” Sara asked confused, she had expected them to change into clothes that matched the theme a little more so they didn’t look out of place. Instead they were all dressed in black. 

“We thought we would leave the red carpet and mingling with the celebrities part to you guys, these three are posing as waiters and I’m gonna be on the organisation team, sorting the invite list out,” Zari explained and Sara nodded her head, she turned to look at Ava by her side. The taller woman nodded along with her and then turned her attention back to the screen in front of her. 

“Okay so according to Gideon the fugitive is inside the actual gala and we are looking for some sort of werewolf,” Sara said and Nate’s head shot up to look at Sara. 

“How would a werewolf get into the gala without people questioning it?” Nate asked and Sara shrugged her shoulders. 

“The werewolf is also able to take on a human form and can turn whenever they chose,” Gideons voice came from the speakers above them. 

“Great, okay so we need to keep an eye on anything suspicious, and when we find the fugitive capture it and take it to the bureau,” Sara said and the rest of the team nodded their heads. “Okay let's go party,” Sara said, Nate opened a portal for the six of them, they stepped through leaving Sara and Ava alone on the bridge. 

“Let’s go meet celebrities baby,” Sara said opening a portal just across the street from the red carpet. They quickly made their way across the street and onto the carpet. The woman with a clipboard put a tick next to their names, that Zari had put on there, and motioned for the two of them to go onto the carpet. 

“This is so cool,” Sara said when they were stopped by a man in a suit just before they were able to go up the stairs. Sara glanced over to the people on the stairs and she noticed Justin Bieber being interviewed by vogue at the top of the stairs and Cate Blanchett standing close by talking to some other news reporters with Sandra Bullock and Sarah Paulson by her side. Ava’s eyes lit up when she noticed the three of them but she quickly composed herself when she remembered that they were on a mission. 

“If you make your way over to the guy over there with the clipboard he will tell you where you need to stand,” the guy said pointing to the guy with a clipboard at the bottom of the stairs. 

“Okay if you guys want to make your way up to the top, pose for a few pictures on the way up and then go to Vogue’s camera near the top and they are going to interview you guys,” he explained and then motioned for them to go before turning his attention to the people behind them. 

“This wasn’t in the plan, do we just go straight past everyone or do what he said?” Sara whispered in Ava’s ear and Ava shrugged her shoulders. 

“I guess we do what he told us to, we would look out of place if we just ignore everything and go inside,” Ava said and Sara nodded her head and the two of them headed up the stairs. They stood and posed for a few pictures halfway up, Ava’s arm was wrapped around Sara’s waist, while Sara’s front was pressed against Ava’s side with her arms wrapped around Ava’s waist. They were about to carry on up the stairs when they were stopped by another guy in a black suit with an earpiece in. 

“Could we have more of the front of your outfits please,” he asked and the two of them nodded. Sara moved so that only one arm was around Ava’s back and their sides were pressed together. The front of both of their outfits on full show. Sara quickly leaned up to press a kiss to Ava’s cheek and the guy came over again and told them to do a couple more pictures of them kissing. They posed for a few more pictures before they were moved on and told to go to the vogue cameras for an interview. 

“We should probably skip the interview right? It could bring too much attention to us,” Sara said and Ava nodded her head and grabbed onto her girlfriends hand and pulled her up to the top of the stairs and past all of the cameras. They finally made it to the top where Harry Styles, Lady Gaga, Serena Williams and Anna Wintour we’re stood at the entrance of the gala greeting each and every guest. 

They were introduced to the four of them and then were able to head inside. Sara grabbed them a glass of champagne from a waiter holding a tray full of them and handed one to Ava. 

“Those pictures better be online because we look hot,” Sara said and Ava just rolled her eyes. 

“We were supposed to keep a low profile, come on let’s go and find where we’re sitting, hopefully we’re close to the fugitive,” Ava said her hand still intertwined with Sara’s as they walked through the crowd of celebrities. Sara accidentally knocking into a few of them on the way to their table. “Oh my god,” Ava exclaimed, trying to hold in her excitement. 

“What? Do you see the fugitive?” Sara asked looking around the room to see if there was anything suspicious. When she didn’t notice anything out of the ordinary her eyes followed whatever Ava was looking at and she finally noticed the nameplates of the other people on their table. 

“How did Zari pull this off?” Ava questioned as they took their seats, she took a few deep breaths clearly trying to calm herself down at the fact that they were sharing a table with Cate Blanchett, Sarah Paulson and Sandra Bullock. 

“I don’t know, are you okay?” Sara asked running a hand down her girlfriends back when she noticed that Ava was anxious. Her breathing started to even out and Sara rested a hand on her thigh in an attempt to calm her down. Luckily it worked and Ava didn’t seem as anxious, however the moment she saw the three women making their way over to the table she heard Ava suck in a breath. “Baby breath, I’m here with you,” Sara said softly and gently squeezed the top of Ava’s thigh in an attempt to get her to think about something else. 

“Sara we think we’ve figured out who our fugitive is,” Zari said through comms, “he’s on the table to your right, he’s on his own right now, we’re going to keep our eye on him in case he tries anything stupid, until we can get him alone” Zari explained and before Sara could respond to her teammate the three actresses approached their table. 

They introduced themselves and sat down in their respective seats. Ava glanced over at Sara with excitement in her eyes, Sara just smiled at her girlfriend and turned her attention to the three women when she heard the Australian one speak. 

“What do you guys do?” Cate asked her Australian accent sounded thicker from being around Americans. Ava and Sara glanced at one another before the Director came up with something. 

“We’re screenwriters,” Ava said quickly and the three women nodded their heads and Sarah Paulson looked in between the two of them. 

“Are you two like, together?” Sarah asked which earned her a light smack on the arms from Sandra. “What? That’s what everyone on the internet are saying,” Sarah said holding her hands up defensively. 

“We are, we’ve been together for just over a year,” Sara said and the three women smiled at the happy couple. The captain's hand was still resting on top of Ava’s thigh and she slowly started moving it up further as they got into a conversation with the three women opposite them. Ava quickly grabbed her wrist before she could move it any further. The two of them carried on the conversation with the three women opposite them, Sara tried to wiggle her wrist free from Ava’s grip but it was proving unsuccessful, until the waiters brought food over to the table. Bowls of soup were placed in front of each of the women and Sara grabbed her spoon and dug in, earning her a glare from the taller woman by her side. 

“What it's good soup,” Sara said as she shovelled more into her mouth. Ava just rolled her eyes and ate her own soup, luckily the actresses opposite them were to wrapped up in their own conversation to even notice how messy Sara was being with her soup. 

“Sara we have a problem,” Nate said over comms, the Captain rolled her eyes and looked at Ava. 

“What is is Nate?” Sara said quietly, the two of them were listening to what was happening with the rest of the team. It was difficult for them to make out exactly what was going on but the pair could only hear Mick grunting at the rest of them. “Nate! What is going on?” Sara whisper-shouted. 

“Okay, we have the fugitive, we’re taking him back onto the ship we’ll see you there cap,” Nate said and then the comm system went silent. Ava stood up from her seat and Sara looked up at her with a confused look. 

“Where are you going?” Sara asked, grabbing onto Ava’s hand to try and coax her back into her seat, but the blonde just stayed stood up and attempted to pull Sara up with her. 

“The mission is done, there is no need for us to be here,” Ava said quietly quickly glancing around at the people around her to make sure they couldn’t hear the conversation. 

“Aves sit down, it’s not like we actually did anything to help them we might as well stay,” Sara said gently pulling Ava back down into her seat. The waiters came to clear their empty bowls away and the rest of the night was a blur of meeting celebrities and dancing to Cher’s performance. Sarah Paulson was by their side throughout the entire performance screaming like a 12-year-old girl at a Justin Bieber concert. 

Sara turned in Ava’s arms so that their fronts were pressed up against one another Ava’s arms were wrapped around Sara’s waist and Sara had her arms loosely wrapped around her girlfriends neck, the two of them were slowly swaying to the music. Sara leaned forward and captured Ava’s lips in a kiss, that quickly turned into a small make out session; until Ava pulled away when she remembered where they were. She glanced around them and saw Sarah Paulson making her way over to them. 

“You guys are the cutest,” the actress exclaimed, she was clearly drunk and almost fell into the two of them. Luckily Cate was by her side and caught her arm before she could fall. 

“Sarah stop harassing them,” Cate said to her friend and shot an apologetic look in Sara and Ava’s direction. The two of them just waved it off and turned their attention back to one another. 

“You know you look super hot in this outfit,” Sara whispered into Ava’s ear, causing her cheeks to flush a light pink color. Luckily for her the room was fairly dark so nobody could tell. Her cheeks turned a deeper shade of red the second Sara moved her arms from around her neck and slipped it up the front of Ava’s blazer, her fingernails gently grazing her defined abs. She moved them up a little further so that her fingertips were resting just under Ava’s right boob. The taller woman tried to move Sara’s hand away but she was frozen and kind of didn’t want her to stop what she was doing. But she finally managed to get Sara’s hand off of her, Ava was about to go and get the two of them another drink but Sara had other plans. 

The smaller woman laced her fingers with her girlfriends and gently pulled her towards the bathroom. When she pushed the door open it was full of the younger celebrities, some of them were sitting on the floor passing a joint between them, others were standing in the corner taking pictures with one another and the rest of them were crowded around the counter next to the sink doing god knows what. Sara ignored all of them and dragged Ava into one of the empty stalls as far away from the others in the bathroom as possible. 

The second the door was closed behind them Sara pulled Ava into a messy kiss. Her hands were running up and down the taller woman’s body, until her hands finally settled on the single button that was keeping her from Ava’s naked torso. She quickly undid the button and the blazer fell open, exposing her breasts and her perfectly carved abs. Sara took at step back to admire her girlfriend before placing a kiss to her neck. 

Ava leaned her head back against the door to give her more access, she sucked on her pulse point before running her tongue over it. She made her way down Ava’s body doing the same thing over and over, she only stopped when she hit the top of her pants. Sara pulled away as looked at all of the marks that peppered Ava’s skin, there were little purple marks dotted all over her breasts, her stomach and her neck. The taller woman let out a soft whimper at the loss of contact and reached out to pull Sara close to her again. The smaller woman gladly moved closer to her, she reached down in between the two of them and undid the buttons of Ava’s pants, she pressed her lips against Ava’s before slipping her hand down into Ava’s pants and she started rubbing small circles over Ava’s clit; causing the directors mouth to fall open, Sara took that opportunity to slip her tongue into Ava’s mouth. 

She continued to rub circles over Ava’s clit, but she could tell that her girlfriend wanted more. She pulled away from Ava and dropped to her knees, pulling Ava’s pants down with her, along with her panties. Sara gently nudged Ava’s legs open a little wider and ran her tongue through her folds. Before moving her attention back to her clit, she sucked on it gently and Ava’s hand flew to her hair, holding her head in place. After a few seconds of letting Ava get used to the contact she slipped two fingers into Ava, the taller woman’s mouth fell open and her eyes squeezed shut. 

“Please don’t stop,” Ava whispered, and Sara sped up her actions curling her fingers making sure to hit Ava’s sweet spot. After a couple of minutes she could tell that Ava was on the edge of her orgasm, she was trying her best to keep quiet by biting down onto her bottom lip. Sara curled her fingers once more and Ava came crashing down, clenching around Sara’s fingers. She carried on thrusting her fingers lazily into Ava but pulled them out when she felt the taller woman relax, she brought her fingers up to her mouth and sucked them clean. When Ava finally opened her eyes she pulled Sara into a soft kiss. 

“That was, wow, you’re amazing,” Ava whispered and Sara just smiled against her lips as she pressed another kiss there. Ava quickly buttoned up her clothes and straightened them out to look presentable. 

“What do you say we get out of here?” Sara asked wiggling her eyebrows suggestively. Ava just nodded her head and unlocked the door, before pulling Sara out behind her. She felt a little self conscious because it was clear what they had just been doing in there, the marks all over Ava’s neck and chest were evidence enough; but luckily the other people in the bathroom were paying no attention to the couple. They left the bathroom and walked around the gala trying to find a secluded area where they could open a portal to the Waverider. 

They finally found somewhere, it was a janitor's closet that was far away from anything to do with the gala, Ava pushed a few buttons on her time courier and opened a portal. The two of them stepped through it and onto the bridge where the rest of the team were standing around, doing nothing. 

“Hey you’re back, oh,” Zari said and immediately stopped speaking when she noticed all of the marks on Ava’s chest. The taller woman forgot about those and tugged on her blazer to try and cover them up. 

“I’m gonna go and change,” Ava mumbled before leaving the legends on the bridge. Sara followed her to her bedroom, which was basically both of theirs at this point; Ava had an equal amount of closet space as Sara and there were so many things in the room that just screamed Ava. Like the many throw pillows and blankets that were now on the bed, there were also a few framed pictures of the two of them dotted around the room. 

When Sara walked into the room she saw Ava standing in front of the mirror with nothing on the top half of her body, her blazer was neatly folded and placed at the end of the bed. When Sara moved closer to her girlfriend she noticed that she was looking at all of the purple marks that Sara had dotted all over her body. 

“I’m not going to be able to wear a bikini when we go on vacation next week Sara,” Ava grumbled as she slipped a plain white tank top over her head. The director had her back to Sara but she knew that she had rolled her eyes at her comment. 

“Aves stop being dramatic they’re just hickies,” Sara replies as she slipped her dress off of her shoulders and let it fall to the floor, leaving her standing in just her underwear. She changed into her sleep shorts and one of Ava’s baggy shirts. The two of them slid into bed, Sara’s head immediately going to rest on Ava’s chest. 

“Yeah I know that but I’m not a high school girl babe, I look ridiculous,” Ava complained. 

“No it’s just letting people know that you’re taken, we can have Gideon heal them for you tomorrow,” Sara said drawing light circles on Ava’s hip with her index finger. 

“I don’t want anybody but you Sara,” Ava mumbled and pressed a soft kiss to the side of her head. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Sara mumbled, “so much,” she whispered into the dark of the room before sleep consumed the two of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, let me know what you thought!:))


End file.
